One More Time
by bpuckerman
Summary: Bad summary, my first fanfic.   One year ago, Quinn and Puck had a baby. It's a new year and they have moved on. Quinn is together with Sam, and Puck haven't talked to her since the day Beth was born.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. English isn't my first language so it's not so great. **

**It will be better, I promise.**

**I don't own glee, even if I wish I did :P**

**R&R 3**

She walks down the corridor. Like always, she can feel people staring at her. She is Quinn fucking Fabray, and people always stare at her. She's back as the head cheerleader. The confidence she lost when she was pregnant is suddenly back when she wears her cheerleading uniform.

Last year, she thought that she could never get her old life back. But look at her now, she's back on the top again. She has everything she wants, or well, _everything except two people. _

She goes to her locker. Just as she's about to pick out her books, she can hear the familiar voice behind her. She solidifies. She missed him during the summer, they haven't talked since the day Beth was born.

"Hey babe."

He wears his Letterman jacket and the mohawk is back. He cut it off before the summer, but now his hair has grown out again.

She slams the door to the locker.

"What the hell did you call me? " She says bitchy and while staring at him. _Damn, he's hot._

"Hey, why so mad? Fought with Lady Lips or somethin'? "

He grins at her.

"I'm not your babe, get it? Just leave me alone."

She starts to walk away, but he runs up with her.

"Why can't you just talk with me?" He sounds angrier now.

She stops and turns against him.

"Hey look Puck, " She says with a lower voice, looking to his eyes. "You haven't talked with me during the summer. Why start now?"

She starts to walk away again, but he stops her. "I'm so sorry, I've been busy-"

She interrupts him. "Busy until now? Jeez Puck, it's November. I'm sure you that you have had time to at least say hi to me at the Glee lessions or something. "

She turns her back to him and starts to walk away, once again.

"Quinn, wait! " He shouts after her. "Leave me alone, Puck!" She shouts back before she goes around the corner.

At the lession, all she can think about is_ him_. She doesn't understand. He has avoided her for months, and now he thinks that she'll talk to him again? She wants to talk with him, but she can't. She still has feelings for him but she's with Sam now. If she started to talk with Puck again, she's not sure what would happen with her and Sam's relationship. She promised herself that she never would be unfaithful after what happened last year, but when it comes to Puck, she's not sure if she could trust herself, and she doesn't want to hurt Sam.

In fact, she's happy right now. Sam is cute and he really is the perfect boyfriend. He is popular and he's the quarterback in the football team, they really are the school's IT-couple. She's not sure if she loves him, but until she knows she can be with him. Maybe she can learn how to love him?

Even if she's happy, it's still a big, black, empty hole after Beth. She had carried her for 9 months, and suddenly she was just gone. If she had Puck at her side, maybe it would be easier to stop think about her, but now when she's not with him anymore, the empty hole is just bigger.

After the lession she goes to her locker again.

"Hey babe. "

She turns around, sure it's Puck. But to her_( disappointment)_ surprise, it's Sam.

"Hi, " she says and smiles.

He gives her a kiss on the nose. "Follow me to Glee?"

"Ofcourse, " she answers and takes his hand, starts to go to the choir room.

All the other glee-members plus Mr Schue are already there when they walks in to the room.

Quinn and Sam takes seats next to each other, Quinn avoid looking at Puck, she can feel that he looks at her.

"Hello guys, today we are going to do something fun. We'll have a contest!" Will says and they all applaud. "You all will perform hit songs to a person, someone who means something special for you. The best performance wins! Okay?"

All starts babbling. "Can I sing to myself?" Kurt screams.

"No, Kurt. You sang a duet with yourself, that's enough. " Will answers.

"I will sing to you" Sam whispers in Quinn's ear. She smiles and gives him a kiss, before she discreetly looks at Puck. He is talking with Santana, she says something and he laughs. Quinn feel jealous, but then his gaze meets hers. He smiles a charming smile to her and she looks to Sam again.

She doesn't know what song to sing. Ofcourse she could find some sweet song to sing to Sam, but that would feel so…._wrong_.

"So, you gonna sing to me, right?" Sam says with a flirty smile.

"Maaaaybe, " she says secretively.

When school ends, it's raining a lot. Quinn kiss Sam goodbye before he drives home. Quinn goes to her car, and searching through her purse for the car-key. She can't find it. She turn the bag upside down, she still cannot find it. _Damn, mom's going to be crazy, _she thinks

She is forced to go home. She take her Cheerios-jacket of and holding it for protection for the rain over her head. She's cold and before she start walking, she looks after her key again.

She start to go from the school parking lot with the jacket over her head, when a car stops beside her.

Puck cranks down the car window.

"Sup' Q? Where are you goin'?" He grins.

"Forgot my car keys, " she says short without looking up at him.

"Want a ride?"

"Not by you. " (ofcourse she want a ride by him, she just can't say it. )

"Why are you so fuckin grumpy all the time? Come on Q, jump in. "

She sighs. "Fine."

She walks around the car and jumps into the seat beside him.

He starts to drive, while he glances at her. She trembles and she is very wet.

"Wanna borrow my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine. "

He reaches for it in the back seat and throws it to her. Even if she said that she didn't want it, she takes on his jacket. It smells like him.

"So, what song will you sing? One to Lady Lips I guess" He says and turns on the radio.

"I don't know. Guess so. And u?"

"Dunno. Maybe I should sing 'Sexy Bitch' to u. "He smirks at her.

"Ew, you're such a douche bag. " She says disgusted and rolls her eyes.

"You would like it babe, wouldn't you?" He teases her.

"Please Puck, just shut up and drive. "


	2. Chapter 2

He stops the car outside her house.

-"Thanks for the ride home" she says and opens the car door. "Goodbye then,"

"No problem, bye " he answers and she starts to walk towards the house, but then she stops. "Hey, wait..."

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She looks down, and bites her lip. She hesitates.

"... do you think about her sometimes?" She asks and looks at him with a deep gaze.

She doesn't say her name, but they both know who they are talking about. _Beth_.

She have wanted to ask that for so long, and when Puck answers she just wants to cry.

"I do. Every day. " He sighs and looks into her eyes.

"Me too. " She whispers.

She feels how her eyes fills with tears, and she doesn't wanna show Puck that she's crying, so she just sighs, and says "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. "

She turns around and walks into the house.

He looks at her when she walks in and closes the door.

_Damn, he miss her so fucking much. _He miss the time when she lived together with him, he miss all the moments. Like one time, when they lay in his bed and he caressed her pregnant belly. She giggled, and suddenly they felt the baby kicking, for the first time. In that moment, they were so happy.

Everything they had, everything they did. It was forgotten now, or well, at least they've been acted like so.

Next day, he sees her in the corridor. She walks with Sam, he has his arm around her. She wears her cheerleading uniform (as usual) and her Cheerios jacket. He can not help but check out her in her tiny cheerleading skirt.

Her eyes meet his and she smiles discrete at him, then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Santana. She smiles at him with her seductive smile. Uh uh, she wants something. She always wears that smile when she wants to have sex with him.

It's been a long time since they last slept together, it was before Quinn moved to his house. Before, he used to think that Santana was hot. Or well, she's still the hottest girl in school but she is no Quinn.

"What's up Puckerman?" She asks with her flirty voice.

They always flirt with each other, it's like a little game they play. But today, he is not in the mood to play with Santana, he doesn't want her. The only one he want right now is Quinn, and he want her so badly.

"Watcha want?" he says, unintrested.

She moves closer to him.

"I think you know" She puts a hand on his chest.

Just when he will pull her away, they hear a voice behind them. They both turns around.

"Santana" Quinn says fast. "Coach Sylvester wants to talk with us before our training, do you come with me? "

She looks at Puck with raised eyebrows. "Well, if you're not too busy. " she says coldly.

Maybe, he just imagining it, but she sounds a little bit jealous.

"I'm coming" Santana says and begins to walk away with Quinn. She turns around, and makes a "call me-sign" with her hand.

Quinn takes her hand and drags her away.

Sam goes to his class, and when he is gone, Quinn says nonchalant:

"So, you and Puck?"

"He loves me" Santana grins.

"Really? He told you that?" Quinn says and tries to sound so untouched as possible.

In fact, she couldn't care more.

"No, he just don't knows it yet" She says and rolls her eyes.

After lunch, it's time for Glee rehearsal. Sam will sing his song now (the one they would sing to a special person). He sits on a chair in the middle of the room.

"I want to sing this song to Quinn." He looks at her with a loving smile.

She smiles back, and she starts to feel nervous.

Sam clears his throat and then he starts to sing.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…_"

_Gosh, this isn't happening._ This _ISN'T _happening. What the hell? Sam wearing makeup or what? Gosh, so stupid song to sing. It's embarrassing, and by the way, she hates that song.

After he has sung, he comes to her. "Did you like it?" He smiles.

"Yeah, ofcourse" She lies and kisses him.

Puck sees them kissing. Quinn seems _freakin'_ happy after that Lady Lips sang to her. She laughs at something Sam says and they kissing again. Her eyes meets Puck's, and she gives him a cold look.

"So, what do you say?" Santana whispers in his ear.

He sighs, looks at Quinn and Sam again and takes the decision. He looks flirty at Santana.

"Your house, eight o'clock tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that maybe things goes a little bit fast, and the conversation between Quinn/Finn was unnecessary. It's just filler youknow ;d**

After the cheerleading practice, Quinn hears Santana talking with some other girls in the locker room.

"Puckerman and I did it again. "

Quinn freezes over. Suddenly, she gets upset. And jealous. She doesn't know why, or well she actually does, but she can't understand why she gets upset. She is with Sam, and not with Puck. She should not care about who he is sleeping with.

She walks to the cafeteria. Sam is sick today, and he is not in school.

She looks around for an empty table. Every table is taken.

The fotball team sitting at a table. There are Finn, Karofsky, Mike, some other fotball guys and Puck.

She hesitates, but then she walks to them.

"Hey, Finn" she says and smiles. "Can I sit here? No other table is free. "

Even after all that happened last year, she and Finn are actually friends. It was not easy to obtain his forgivness, though - she cheated on him and lied about that the baby was his.

But he forgave her. Finn was such a good person. She would never forgive someone who did what she did to him.

"Yeah, ofcourse" Finn says and Quinn sits down on a available chair next to Finn.

"Hey, where's Sam?" he asks.

"Oh, he is sick. Flu or something."

"Wow, poor Lady Lips. " Puck comments in feigned grief.

It flutters in her stomach when she hears his voice. _Damn it. She really likes him._

"Why do you call him Lady Lips?" She asks.

"You haven't seen his mouth? Gosh babe, that mouth is HUGE. "

"Well, not bigger than yours"

Puck just laughs and walks away with some friends. She looks after him.

"So, how are you?" Finn asks. It's been so long since they talked.

" I'm fine, I guess. And you?"

"It's OK. I argue with Rachel right now. She can be so annyoing sometimes. "

Quinn laughs. She knows. In fact, Quinn can't stand Berry. All she care about is herself and solos.

"What about you and Sam?" He asks.

She bites her lip. "It's great but...if I told you a secret, would you promise to not tell anyone?" She says.

Finn nods.

"Not even Berry?" She asks and gives him a critical eye.

"Not even Berry. "

Quinn talks with a quieter voice. "I'm not sure if I love him. "

Finn looks surprised. "Oh, but you've only been a couple for like, two months. It's OK if you don't know yet. "

"Yeah, I know, but...well, Sam is a good guy and I like him, but I don't think it can be more than that. Maybe there's someone else who.."

Finn interrupts her. "Puckerman, right?" He grins.

"No!" She answers almost _too_ quickly. "Why do I have to mean him? I just mean, that maybe Sam isn't the right one."

"I understand you, but why don't you break up with him?"

"Because I don't know yet if I love him or not, and I need him for my reputation. "

"You're using him."

"No, I don't-"

"You do. "

"Finn, I actually like him, so I'm not using him. "

"Well, then you shouldn't say that you need him for your reputation. "

"I take it back. "

"Good. You need to stop think about your reputation. You're the head cheerleader, isn't that enough?"

"And that's coming from the right person. You used me last year, just because you wanted to be popular. " She sputters.

"I didn't" He protests. "I actually loved you, Quinn. That's difference, and you're the one who used me. Remember the whole baby-thing?"

This conversation is about to derail, so she stands up. "I'm sorry. I need to go now, but it was nice to talk with you Finn. " She smiles a little, and walks away.

It is 40 minutes until her next lession starts. She goes to her locker and to her surprise, Puck stays there. It seems like he waits for her.

"Wazzup, Q?" He says.

"So you're sleeping with Santana again, huh?" She says, upset, and raises her eyebrows. She just can't help it, she just says it.

"That's not your fucking business, even if your jealous"

"I'm NOT" she says too fast, again.

"Hey, don't worry babe. I've got two tickets to a movie tomorrow night. What do you say? " He grins at her.

"There is no way I'll go out with you" she says bitchy, even if it screams _yes yes yes_ inside her. "I actually have a boyfriend. "

"Oh well, then I can ask Santana..." he says nonchalant.

"I have training with Cheerios. "

"I can pick you up after. "

"I need to eat something after, so I can't. "

"Let's go to Breadsticks."

"But I need to pick up some stuff home," she takes a paus. "and God knows what would happen if mom saw me with the boy who got me pregnant " She whispers.

"Well, well, okay. " He is getting ready to leave.

"But..." she stops him. "If you really wanna go out with me, I can take the stuff with me before I'll go to Cheerios practice. "

He grins. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night. Is your training finished then?"

"Yes, it is. Hey, don't say anything to Sam. He'll think it's a date or something. And it's not, right?"

"Right. " He nodds. "Seeya tonorrow, babe" He says and walks away.

She looks after him with a smile on her lips. She said to him that it wasn't a date, and he agreed, but they both know, it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn stands in front of the mirror, wearing her cheerleading uniform. Even if the Cheerios training is after school ends, they still wear the uniforms in school.

She doesn't know what to say to Sam if he if he asks her what she'll do tonight. She could lie, but if Sam would see her with Puckerman, he would think that she was cheating on him.

She doesn't need to worry more before her mobile vibrates. She's got a text from Sam.

_"I'm still sick. Call me later, love you. "_

She relaxes, and texts him back.

_"miss u, hope you will feel better soon. loveu"_

She puts the mobile in her purse and takes up the car keys _(which she forgot in her locker the day Puck drove her home) _and walks out to the car.

She drive to school, the first lession today is Glee.  
She walks to the choir room. Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Finn and Rachel are there. The only one missing are Puck and Santana, and Mr Schue.

"Who will sing first today? Both me and Santana are singing our solos. " Kurt asks.

"I dunno, Kurt. What will ya' sing by the way?" Mercedes answers.

"That's a secret" Kurt says shortly.

"Hey, who will you sing to, Quinn? Sam?" Mercedes asks and looks at her.

Excactly as with Finn, it's been so long since Quinn and Mercedes talked. Quinn moved in with Mercedes after she didn't have the energy to stay at Puck's, and Mercedes and Quinn were really good friends. They are not so close friends anymore, and Quinn miss her sometimes. Mercedes was always there for her, and she helped her with the whole baby-thing. She was even present when Beth was born.

"I don't know, " she answers.

She can not say more, because then Santana, Puck and Mr Schue enters the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys. We just needed to sort out some stuffs. " Will gives Santana a meaning look.

"Okay, " he continues. "Today, Santana and Kurt will sing their solos. Who wants to start?"

"Me" Kurts says quickly and raises his hand.

Will shrugs. "Take it away, Kurt"

Kurt walks to the middle of the room, stops and before he starts to sing, he says:

"This is to my dad."

The music starts. The song is "I want to hold your hand" by The Beatles. Kurt has already sung that song once before, but that was when his dad was at the hospital.

While Kurt is singing, Quinn starts to think about the song Sam sung for her - _"Teenage Dream"_. She could see his point, andit was sweet, but it wasn't so measured.

Kurt sings very beautiful, and his performance is measured. When he is finish, everyone applauds.

"Very great, Kurt. Santana, it's your turn now. "

Kurt sits down again, and Santana stands in front of them all.

"Okay, I will sing to myself, because I'm freakin awesome. "

Quinn rolls her eyes, and Santana starts to sing with the music.

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me. _Gosh. So phatetic, but well, it fits Santana.

Quinn looks at Puck. He smirks flirty to Santana. She feels jealous.

After Glee, Quinn walks to Puck's locker. When Sam aren't in school, she can talk to Puck in a different way, they'll actually go out tonight.

She stops. Puck stands there, with Santana. They laugh and looks at each other, Santana caress his chest.

Quinn walks to them. "Excuse me Santana, but can I talk with Puck for a second?" she says bitchy and staring at Puck.

"Sure, seeya later Puck, we need to talk about Saturday" Santana says and walks away.

Quinn slams his locker door.

"What the hell?" She says and looks him straight in the eye.

"Why so mad?" He doesn't understand.

"Why are you flirting with Santana when you're going out with me tonight?"

"U said that it isn't a date, so it's not like you own me or something. "

"But still!"

"U should'nt actually say somethin, you're with Lady Lips."

He grins. "So, seeya tonight Q. "

She watches him go, without saying a word. She knows that what he said was right. She shouldn't be mad at him because she has a boyfriend.

The day feels long. At lunch she sits with Brittany. They talk about Cheerios, even if Brittany is really stupid, she is one of Quinn's best friends.

After school, she drive home. She needs to pick up some clothes she can switch to after the training.

She stands in front of her wardrobe. She doesn't know wich clothes to choose. She doesn't knows it herself but she wants to be handsome for Puck.

She always wear her cheerleading uniform in school, and she feels most comfortable in it. It is actually very hot together with the Cheerios jacket. Maybe she could wear it tonight. She chooses a black, short skirt and a white tanktop she could wear to the Cheerios jacket if the uniform is sweaty after the training.

Puck stops the car outside school. He is early. Her training is finish eight o'clock, and now it is half past seven. He sighs and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

He hesitates but decides to go in and look at the training.

He opens the door to the gallery and sits down. The song "Firework" by Katy Perry plays through the speakers.

The cheerleaders have just built a pyramid. He looks after Quinn, and he sees her directly. She is on the top of the pyramid. She is the head cheerleader, steals the spotlight from all the other Cheerio-girls.

Quinn's gaze meets his. Her whole face shines of happiness when she sees him.

_Baby, you're a firework. _He still looks at Quinn. She really is a firwork.

"Q" Coach Sylvester screams at her.

She needs to look away from him because Sue wants to talk with her.

Puck looks at the other Cheerios. He did the most of them, and he would definitely check them out, if it wasn't for Fabray. The only one he wants right now, is her. She is totally the hottiest, prettiest girl of them all.

He promised Santana that they would do something at Saturday, because Quinn is with Sam and as long as he can't have her (or at least not for his own), he will still go out with other girls. Santana is hot and she likes him very much, and even if he is in love with Quinn, he is still Puckerman.

But tonight, the only girl he will look at is _her_, so he looks at her. And trust him, if you've start to look at her, you can't stop.

She stands next to Coach Sylvester with her hands on her hips. They are talking about something and Quinn laughs. She seems so powerful when she stands there next to Sue fucking Sylvester (who is a crazy, EVIL teacher who hates kids) and LAUGHS. Coach Sylvester says something, Quinn nods and walks away to the other Cheerios.

"Okay girls, let's do the number again! The one who does something wrong, I'll kick out from Cheerios! " Sue Sylvester screams.

The cheerleaders gets ready and when the music starts, they are doing some jumps and stuff. It seems very hard, but the Cheerios are very talented. In the end of the number, they're building a pyramid again with Quinn on the top, as always.

"I'm bored!" Sue screams and shakes her head. "We are done for today, go home and think about which losers you are. "

Quinn are on her way to the locker room. "Hey, Quinn" he screams.

She turns around and smiles.

"I'll wait for you outside, come out when you are done. "

She nods and walks in in the locker room. She smells her armpits, she as not actually sweat so much. But still, Puck will maybe think that she's disgusting who wears her sweaty training uniform. She change to the black skirt and the white tanktop, and to that she wears the Cheerios jacket. She puts her hair in a ponytail, takes her bag and walks out.

Puck stands outside, leaning against the wall. He smiles when he sees her.

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Breadsticks right?"

They walks to the car, Quinn takes the seat next to Puck, who drive.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" She asks.

"Dunno, I don't care. I want to see what you want to see. "

She smiles. "Well, then I want to see a romantic movie. "

He groans. "Jeez, you can't choose something else? Like an action movie or something?"

"You said that I could choose whatever I wanted. "

"Damn, OK then. "


End file.
